Okay?
by PorcelainN'Curly4Eva
Summary: Kurt knew that his boyfriend got very attached to fictional characters and tended to overreact when certain things happened to them. That's why now he is realizing he really shouldn't have lent Blaine his copy of 'The Fault in Our Stars'...


**Hey guys! So this is just a little something a friend of my prompted that I used to get over my writers block! We just love The Fault in OUr Stars and Klaine so much we figured, Hey! Why not put them together?**

**I don't own anything besides my own copy of the heartbreaking,TFiOS by John Green! **

**Enjoy :3 **

* * *

Kurt was starting to get a little nervous. His boyfriend, Blaine, has been locked inside his single dorm room for the past two hours. Kurt's countless texts and phone calls were ignored as he tried to figure out what could possibly be causing Blaine to want to be coped up by himself. Blaine was always surrounding himself with people whenever it was possible. Whether it was hanging out with Wes and David or cuddling with Kurt somewhere on the Dalton campus, Blaine was never alone. The only other time Kurt has ever seen Blaine act like this was when his boyfriend went into his 'fanboy' mode as he calls it, after watching the final Harry Potter movie.

_Oh, yeah. I gave him__** the**__ book. _

Well, at least Kurt now knew the reason behind Blaine's strange behavior. As Kurt made his way down the magnificent hallways of Dalton Academy towards Blaine's dorm, he heard faint sniffles coming from the all too familiar door along with repeated questions of 'why?'.

"Blaine?" Kurt called as he tried to turn the handle, which was, of course, locked. "Can you let me in, please?"

It was quiet for a few moments, but Kurt thought he could hear a faint sound of shuffling feet on the hardwood floor. When Kurt heard the faint click of the lock, he waited yet another second before opening the door.

Inside, Kurt could see a ruffled haired Blaine making his way back to the comfort of his warm bed. His blazer was thrown over the back of a chair, red and navy tie laid forgotten on the floor next to a wrinkled white shirt. Kurt couldn't help the sympathetic smile that crossed his face when he noticed the still opened copy on _The Fault in Our Stars_ by John Green on his nightstand.

Kurt discarded his blazer along with his tie and set them on top of Blaine's on the chair. He opened a few of the buttons on his shirt as he made his way over to the bed so he could join his boyfriend. Blaine sat up just a little bit so Kurt could slide in behind him before resting his head back against Kurt's chest which was radiating with heat. The hazel, blood-shot eyes were now visible to Kurt and didn't know whether to laugh or feel bad for his boyfriend.

"That book," Blaine said, voice muffled from talking into Kurt's chest, hand pointed towards the discarded novel. "Why did you tell me to read it, Kurt? Did you want to cause my heart pain!?"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the outburst. "No, honey that wasn't-"

"Seriously, why would someone write that? Hazel and Augustus are just being all perfect together and then BAM! Augustus just has to light up like a damn Christmas tree! I will never be happy during Christmas again and it's all Joh-"

"Blaine, shhh. Calm down," Kurt giggled as he rubbed the curly haired boy's back. "It's just a book."

The look Blaine gave him was so threatening it could have gotten a reaction out of the queen.

"No. It's. Not."

Kurt just sighed, there was no hope in calming down Blaine without just letting him vent first.

"It's just that Hazel and Gus were so perfect and they had to be separated from each other at such a young age. No one should have to go through that. I can hardly manage to spend any time away from you, and I couldn't help but imagine us in Hazel and Gus' situation. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I ever lost you like Hazel lost—"

"Blaine," Kurt interjected. "The last time I checked, I was one hundred percent cancer free, and so are you. I don't think we'll be dying on each other anytime soon. I wouldn't allow that to happen anyway."

The two boys were silent for a while, just sprawled out on the twin sized bed with the arms and legs tangled tightly together. That was until a smirk found its way onto Kurt's lips.

"Blaine?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"Okay?"

Blaine raised his head to look up at Kurt, trying to give him a look that said 'I hate you.' Kurt just stuck out his tongue at the boy with a roll of his eyes as if to reply 'I love you, too.' Blaine smiled. He could never stay mad at Kurt, especially when he was being so adorable. He leaned up so he could place a soft yet passionate kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Okay."

* * *

**Short and (hopefully) sweet! Who doesn't love a little (Okay, well a lot) of Darren!Blaine? Leave a review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
